I'm With You
by fanticysgirl
Summary: Just a cute oneshot about Deidara and Sakura's releationship and how it formed this is how how an ex criminal and a broken blossom fell in love please read and review i do not own Naruto all flames r welcome


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto fanticysgirl I am going 2 make some stories that center around songs I guess I m bored and need 2 write something totally different from what I have been writing A/N this pairing is Saku/Dei there will be many different pairings ^^

Sakura was thrilled she had finely got asked out by the supper hot Sasuke and he had asked for the blossom to meet him on the swan bridge. The swan bridge was the most beautiful place in all Konoha but that was not true yes the place was very beautiful but Sakura had an even more stunning place that only she knew about. Last year Tsunade let the blond akatsuki member named Deidara into the village in exchange for information to help take down the akatsuki because he was forced to join. The elders were skeptical at first but welcomed the chance for a new blood line limit into the village. While the girl was waiting for Sasuke to show up she thought back to the good old days as Naruto would call them eventually she thought about the last time she saw the raven haired boy. Said boy knocked her out with only saying thank you she couldn't help but wonder thank you for what the pink haired girl thought.

Before Sakura knew it sunset was coming and there was a nagging feeling in her stomach so she decided to spy on him she knew it was wrong and she thought she could trust him but still she needed the support. "Secret Sakura Style: Spying Technique," Sakura whispered when the image cleared she saw Sasuke with another girl and they were in the middle of some rather sexual activities. I should have known it was too good to be true when the jutsu was dropped it started to rain. So the broken hearted girl just stood in the now pouring rain but thought about something it was funny how miserable weather effected Sakura but she was starting to realize that wanting Sasuke was just her fan girl part of her. In the summer rain Sakura decided to center herself and find the real answers her and the ex akatsuki member Deidara were friends even though he was nineteen and three years older than it was surprisingly him who she found comfort in when everyone got too busy to help her. Everyone had that Sakura used to go to for comfort had no time for her because they were busy dating and talking about marriage plans the last of her friends to hook up where Naruto and Hinata not that she had any ill will to her friends but she was lonely.

It was true Sakura was broken hearted but she wasn't shattered so she felt no need to cry like she would have done when she was twelve. "Well well un look what the cat drug in," Sakura turned to find Deidara, "let me guess the bastard didn't show up yeah." Even in the worst of times her blond ex akatsuki friend would always make her smile with a joke but the look on his face was serious and it meant no joke but other than her problems with Sasuke he also listened and was there for the blossom when her parents were killed on an S-rank mission. "Come on let's get you cleaned up before you get yourself sick," Deidara commented picking up Sakura. At the closeness Sakura blushed and felt a warm feeling in her chest that almost felt like it was pulling her towards the young man who was now carrying her to her house not noticing the soft blush that painted the clay artist cheeks for it was dark. As long as Sakura was with Deidara she felt safe and protected and she hadn't felt like that in a long time it was a nice feeling that she didn't want to get rid of anytime soon.

Sakura opened her jade orbs to a slightly familiar room and once her eye sight cleared up from the morning blurriness she noticed that she was in the blond artist's house which wasn't a really big surprise. Usually when the pinkett had a rough day she would stay at Deidara's house the next thing she knew was that her clothes that she wore on her 'date' were replaced by a pair of lose fitting shorts and one of the blonds' shirts. She smelled the sent on the sheets and snuggled into it more the sheets smelt of clay and fresh cut grass it was a strange combination but it was a comforting smell. Soon another smell assaulted Sakura's nose it was the smell of pancakes and bacon with eggs with that sent filling the air the blossom's stomach decided to make its self known by growling. Deidara was in the kitchen making breakfast and was coming to a problem he liked Sakura but he liked her more than the friend she was to him now. He wanted her to be his girlfriend but had no idea how to ask her so he was just going to wing it and hope he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. The blond was dishing food onto to plates when he heard the subject of his current thoughts come in the room as he set the plates on the table he glanced at Sakura and let out a laugh to which the groggy blossom answered with a slight glare. Sakura in the morning was a very funny sight her long petal pink hair more resembled a rats nest her eyes were slightly drooping still and in one of his t-shirts and a pair of her shorts she looked pretty amusing and couldn't help the next chuckle that escaped his lips Sakura by no means was a morning person unlike that loudmouthed blond Naruto. The two ate in silence but the quiet was getting to the both of them here goes nothing the blond artist thought, "hey Sakura un," Deidara started nervously and Sakura looked at him giving him her attention, "maybe later you would like to do something with me." He braced himself for her rejection but was surprised when she said yes but she had to break up with the bastard who left her in the rain for which her friend was very pissed to learn why the raven haired teen ditched the angelic beauty sitting in front of him. Sakura left her friend's house with new found determination to dump the great Sasuke once and for all and she was walking passed the roman shop that was the second home to the one and only Naruto who waved her over. Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs being bored no doubt that Naruto drug him along the onyx eyed teen looked at Sakura and started to make up some phony excuse as to why he didn't make the date. "No Sasuke I don't want to hear it I know what you were doing and we are over forever so hang with your little whore you ditched me with and honestly I pity you because if you keep doing what you are doing you will never be happy good-bye Sasuke." With that Sakura just got her life back and felt much better than she had in years and she walked away from the roman shop leaving a stunned Sasuke and a gapping Naruto while Hinata started whooping and saying it's about time the other two were very surprised at Hinata's behavior as well as anyone who was watching the exchange. Things were going right for the first time in Sakura's life as soon as Tsunade heard the news which was about half way through Sakura's shift the pinkett was ordered to take the rest of the day off and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Deidara picked Sakura up from work and they went on their date which was to a beautiful clearing that had wild flowers and a happy stream running through it and there they had a picknick while watching the clouds. Than Sakura had a great idea, "hey dei-kun since you showed me this beautiful place I wanted to show you a place that is very special to me." "Sure why not it would be fun besides what else do we have to do this afternoon?" The two quickly packed the remains of their picnic and Deidara followed the cherry blossom to a grove of Sakura trees that had the creek running about thirty feet in the distance. Deidara couldn't even think of words to describe the beauty of what he was shown but he knew one thing as he watched Sakura spin around in circles he knew that she belonged here in this very grove. Sakura giggled while she spun in dizzy circles until she started to fall she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but when she didn't hit the ground the opened her eyes to see that a pair of sky blue orbs were looking down at her. Without thinking the blond lowered his head to meet the blossom's lips at first Sakura didn't know what to do but she soon fell into the kiss, the kiss itself was soft and loving and that's where it stayed. When Deidara pulled back he was shocked at what he did and said sorry while blushing slightly she on the other hand brought his head back down to meet her lips once more in a breath taking kiss that made the blond feel all she felt for him.

Now three years later the two were back in the beauty of the Sakura grove with friends and most everyone from the village. There were chairs that filled the grove with on lookers to what was happening in front of them. Some girls had tears in their eyes from happiness of what was happening some were filled with sorrow that it wasn't happening to them. It was truly a joyous event the person in front was reciting lines to the couple as the pinkett and the blond waited to say their I do's both were smiling at the other love in their eyes anyone that was blind or otherwise could easily tell the young couple were in love. The pink haired young woman was wearing a long white dress that was made out of a silky material that trailed almost three feet behind her while the blond was wearing a black yukata while waiting for the line that would make her his forever. "Deidara do u take Sakura to be your wife to love to her laugh with to cry with have kids with," "I do," the blond replied with ease the priest turned to the Sakura, "Sakura do u take Deidara to be your husband to love to him laugh with to cry with have kids with." The girl looked into the eyes of the man she was madly in love with and said, "I do," in a voice that was barely contained her love for the man across from her. "Than by the power invested in me as the hokage of Konoha you are now husband and wife now hurry up and kiss the bride," Tsunade smirked. Deidara gently kissed his bride with all the love he could muster and Sakura kissed him back with every fiber in her being. When the two pulled apart they were now husband and wife and they wouldn't have it any other way and the cheering and sobbing began as some of the blossoms bride maids couldn't hold in their tears. And to think it all started with with a broken blossom and an ex akatsuki member who helped each other through the bad times as friends who shared their first kiss in the very same Sakura grove as the start of the romantic relationship in. And now three years later they were back in the grove where they became husband and wife. The two thanked whatever higher power that brought them together on that rainy night and made all this possible.

its that damn cold night tryin 2 make out this life take me by the hand take me somewherer new don't no who u r but i im with u im with u

There I m all done with this chappie hope u like

I will get another chap some time I m not sure

When. It is crazy right now and I don't have time

To write much right now so I promise 2 update

As soon as I can please keep reading thanks

fanticysgirl 


End file.
